Dust to Dust
by risokura
Summary: 50 sentences challenge. FangLightning.


**Disclaimer; **I don't own FFXIII. Fifty sentences or little blurbs—depending on how you look at it.

**Dust to Dust**  
_Fang/Lightning. 50 prompts._

**#01 – Comfort**

Lightning can only sneer and fight but for so long, before Fang is finally able to push through, break down her barriers and envelope her in the embrace that she so desperately needed.

**#02 – Kiss**

The first time Fang ever sees Lightning without composure is the first time she kisses her. When she pulls away, a light blush covers the sergeant's cheeks, as she seems to be at a loss for words.

**#03 – Soft**

In stark contrast to her personality, Lightning's body is unbelievably soft and Fang enjoys finding the spots that are most soft due to the responses she can elicit from the younger woman.

**#04 – Pain**

As much as her jaw hurts from Lightning punching her, Fang grins despite herself—it was worth the hassle.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"What the hell is this?" Lightning asks, picking up the small, lumpy brown object that Fang plucked from the ground and tossed her way. Fang looks incredulously at Lightning as she pauses in her work, "It's a potato. What? They don't have them up there in the vipers nest?"

**#06 – Rain**

When the rains come, as a child of the wilderness, Fang welcomes the weather and revels in the unpredictability of nature. Lightning on the other hand chooses to wait out the storm by staying in the cave they were scouting, until things calm down.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Fang never pegged Lightning for having a sweet tooth, but she learns with time that the woman had an insufferable weakness for chocolate.

**#08 – Happiness**

She opens the door to a familiar face and stands completely still—partially by fear of reality playing tricks on her eyes and the other half being the overwhelming feeling she feels in her heart.

**#09 – Telephone**

"Hey, Sergeant." Fang begins into the phone. "Guess what I'm _not_ wearing."

**#10 – Ears**

"Time to get up love," Fang whispers into her ear early one morning.

**#11 – Name**

"What happened to Claire?" Fang asks Lightning that night, fully ready for the soldier to lash out in some violent manner. Lightning however turns to look at her, eyes a bit fearful, "She's looking at you right now."

**#12 – Sensual**

"You're gonna squirm tonight," Fang begins as she straddles Lightning's hips and leans in to start unlacing her jacket.

**#13 – Death**

They both know the pain of loss. All the more reason to keep close and stay together.

**#14 – Sex**

"I want to hear you," Fang whispers hotly into her ear, as she slips a hand between Lightning's thighs and hears her voice catch in her throat.

**#15 – Touch**

Her touch is like fire, ascending up Lightning's spine and making her quiver with each lingering touch.

**#16 – Weakness**

Cranky more so than usual, cramped up and on the verge of killing just about everyone at camp, Lightning nearly melts into Fang's touch when her hand begins to massage her lower back and kisses her gently on the temple, "That time, hm?"

**#17 – Tears**

She's careful to never let down her façade of strength, but Fang can read it all over how face how the soldier wants to let everything go and just break down.

**#18 – Speed**

While Fang may have Lightning slightly beat at strength, the latter surely lives up to her name with how quick she is on the battlefield.

**#19 – Wind**

She never hesitated for a moment as she jumped out of the ship after Fang, the wind whipping all around her as they plummeted to Gran Pulse.

**#20 – Freedom**

Going to Gran Pulse brings about change for all of them, but for Lightning it brings a renewed sense of being able to breathe for the first time, and Fang takes note of this immediately.

**#21 – Life**

At the end of it all, Lightning thinks about what life was like before the Purge and the whole l'Cie mess started and comes to the conclusion that in the aftermath of it all, things were for the better.

**#22 – Jealousy**

She doesn't want to admit that she hates the way Fang seems to light up, once she's reunited with Vanille.

**#23 – Hands**

As Fang reaches back to grasp Lightning's hand on their free fall to Gran Pulse, she sees nothing but determination in the other woman's eyes.

**#24 – Taste**

"How can you eat that?" Lightning asked, watching Fang devour another salty and sweet fruit that she appeared to be fond of. The Pulse woman stalls for a minute to think and then looks up at Lightning with her signature grin, her eyes bright, and completely sure she's about to get slapped by Lightning for what she's going to say. "Easy, it tastes just like you."

**#25 – Devotion**

She grasped Lightning's shoulder firmly as she walked up to stand beside her, "We'll get through this. Don't worry, love."

**#26 – Forever**

She doesn't care if the crystal stasis is supposed to last forever; she's determined to find some way to bring Fang back.

**#27 – Blood**

At the first sight of blood trickling down Fang's shoulder from a bullet that grazed her skin, Lightning goes into the frenzy, tearing into the soldier that attacked her.

**#28 – Sickness**

Whenever Fang is around she can't help but feel flush and faint, and her pulse quickens to the point where she feels feverish.

**#29 – Melody**

"What is that?" Lightning asks sleepily, feeling a gentle vibration against her cheek from Fang's humming. "An old nursery song the matron used to sing to us to get us to sleep back at the orphanage." Fang answers, running her hands through Lightning's hair affectionately.

**#30 – Star**

In a moment of rest, she watches stars flickering in the sky as Fang lies beside her pointing out different constellations in the sky.

**#31 – Home**

Upon arriving at Oerba, Lightning closes her eyes and tries to envision the place Fang described to her in all her stories of her home.

**#32 – Confusion**

Fang can only snicker gently when Lightning punches a bewildered looking Snow after he asks her if something is going on between her and the other woman.

**#33 – Fear**

"Mine," Lightning snaps possessively, raking her teeth across Fang's neck the minute she can get the tan woman away from Vanille.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

She's Lightning in front of the others, strong, calculating and reserved. When she's alone with Fang, the walls come down and she's Claire again.

**#35 – Bonds**

The day Fang awoke from crystal stasis, Lightning had an innate feeling that something was going to happen from the moment she woke up to the time she saw Fang sitting down on the steps in front of her house, her familiar cheeky grin on her face.

**#36 – Market**

Fang returns home one day with an ornate pink shopping bag and deposits it in front of Lightning, smirk on her face, and instructs her to open it. Lightning cautiously peaks into the bag and within moments, her cheeks turning pink, pushes the bag back at Fang and declares she take the offending item back to whatever sleazy shop she found it at.

**#37 – Technology**

"Is everything on Cocoon this complicated?" Fang asked Lightning, as she began readying her spear to drive it into the console in front of her. Lightning cracked a small smile at seeing the tan woman go into a fit over the computer, "Not everything."

**#38 – Gift**

She admits to herself that she doesn't need much, because the greatest gift of all is having Fang by her side throughout the whole ordeal.

**#39 – Smile**

The word_, no, _is already out of Lightning's mouth the moment she sees the grin firming on Fang's lips.

**#40 – Innocence**

As much combat as she's seen and experienced, Fang is a bit shocked at the innocence Lightning seems to possess when it comes to intimate matters.

**#41 – Completion**

They lie in bed, arms intertwined, bodies pushed together and leg entangled, moaning, pushing and groaning, nearing complete and total ecstasy.

**#42 – Clouds**

Sometimes Lightning felt like she was free falling through the sky and the one only thing that would be able to catch her was Fang.

**#43 – Sky**

Seeing Pulse from up in the air is not how Lightning would have envisioned it at all, and Fang seems all the more proud to show her everything that makes her home beautiful.

**#44 – Heaven**

Fang keeps her arms hooked firmly around Lightning's thighs as she feels the pale woman's legs seize up around her head and her voice breaks when she whimpers out loud.

**#45 – Hell**

"Still think this place is hell, Sunshine?" Fang asks her, brushing some hair out of her face before she leans down to kiss her.

**#46 – Sun**

Lightning isn't quite sure when Fang started calling her _sunshine,_ and you'll never get her to admit to the fact that her heart skip a beat whenever she refers to her as so.

**#47 – Moon**

Lightning brushes a strand of hair from Fang's face, reveling in the way she looks serene in the raw light of the moon. "Something wrong?" Fang stirs slightly and asks drowsily, to which a small smile graces her lips. _No_.

**#48 – Waves**

Swathed in Fang's sari, it brings back memories of the oceans in Bodhum to Lightning's mind.

**#49 – Hair**

Her hair is like her personality, wild, free and untamable, and Lightning wouldn't have it any other way.

**#50 – Supernova**

The last thing she saw before she turned to crystal was Fang disappearing with Vanille in a flash of light.


End file.
